Rescue me
by iheartrainbows
Summary: After losing his only source of hope, Robin falls into despair and shuns himself out of the world. 7 years later, a certain girl will free him from his solitude... R


**Authors note: Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I'll probably mention this a couple of times...I don't own Teen Titans! But don't we all wish we did?**

* * *

**Rescue me**

* * *

Summary:

_Nothing could break the ice around Robin's cold, unforgiving heart, but Starfire's promise to help him still lingered. Over time they fell in love, but at second sight._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Miracle**

_Everything had changed the moment I lost her...I can even no longer recognize your face._

The lighting was faint as the young boy had sat on the corner of the matress. His head laid softly on the bed constantly staring at the figure in front of him. Usually he would rest his head there for hours never drifting to sleep nor taking his eyes off her.

He felt as though if he had left her side, she would be gone before he even knew it,

The young boy would usually fetch his mother a wet cloth to place on her forehead as well as new sets of clothes that was always iron pressed and well folded by the little boy.

He knew as the days had continued on, his mothers life was slowly beginning to thin. He had cried everynight since he had already knew the fact that his mother would be no more in a matter of days. Her face was no longer a face. Her voice was no longer the swift gentle tone that he once had known. He never brought up his father. He tried best not to. But whenever he had looked into her eyes he knew that she longed for him.

Her physical features were even beginning to rot as her face became almost a light purple tint and her voice was that of a crackled witch. He tenderly grasped her hand hoping that somehow a miracle would appear before them.

_The miracle never occured. Not only did it leave him in pieces without a mother, but took away the last heap of faith that was ever in him._

* * *

The rain trickled softly down his face, but he could feel nothing. His gaze was locked strictly forward and he never attempted to let his eyes wonder about. In his eyes, this would be the final time he would ever see his mother again. A tear had fallen from his icy gray eyes but noone could notice with the rain that had covered his tears as well as his emotions. He could hear the faint whispers to and fro and could hear the priest's voice that had dominated them all. He spoke on what could've been a century and oh how he had dreaded it so.

He heard the voices. The ones that would ever fade from his heart.

_Voices of how she died. _

_Voices of his no good father. _

_Voices of the son who could have been the reason for the downfall of his own mother._

Why is it that the only thing people can remember of the decease is right before they had died? Was the rest of the years just useless? Did it have many meaning to them at all? Could they not remember the picnics, the parties, the time they had spent with her?

He looked up at the sky despretly waiting for a sign. Any sign...a sign to give up...a sign for hope...a sign to live. But all that he could see were the darkened clouds that hovered above him.

He watched his own beloved mother sink into the ground. Sink into a pit of death. Sink into the pit of rebirth onto nature.

He clutched his hand hard onto his closest companion who had just patted him on the shoulder. This reminded him that while he was born a free man that he would have to show the pride and honor of one.

So Robin stood. Stood upon the fertile soil with an expression that would live with him for sometime. Without crying, without begging, he stood before his deceased mother.

A frown had appeared on his face. He no longer loved the world as he did back then. It took one of the most precious things from him. A cold, darkened glare would replace his emotions.

**_It would be eleven years before someone will enter his heart and free him from his solitude._**

****

* * *

****

Authors note: I hoped you liked this story! Yes I am finally back! If you liked this chapter than review! **3 Reviews will equal the next chapter!**


End file.
